From darkness to light
by RedLittleDevilAmadeo
Summary: Legolas is imprisonned !!!!! But someone'll save him. Im french but I speak and write english hopefully as well as an english person...
1. The Horrible Tower

Fan fic of the lord of the rings. Some characters do not belong to me because a guy called Tolkien had the idea before me... This fanfic is...well... about Legolas, (the gorgeous, blond dude with the pointed ears) I cant tell you anything else or it will spoil the story  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Darkness, this terrible darkness which plunged the elf in an endless sadness. He wanted to feel the warmth of the sun on his pale skin and the reflection of the luminous rays would make him look like an angel...  
  
Unfortunately, he was several meters underground, surrounded by darkness, so never sees the light which was like his source of energy.  
  
The only light he could perceived was the flame of the jailer's torch at the end of the interminable corridor crammed with cells, including the elf's. Sometimes this fire approached when the jailer supervised, beat or nourished piteously his prisoners.  
  
Then the elf, hypnotized, would fix the flames dance around the torch of the jailer in the tone of a setting sun...  
  
But there was not only the darkness, but moisture, cold, and over all, loneliness were to be a hell for whoever locked up here.  
  
Yes, loneliness...  
  
Especially for an elf, especially for this elf, used to a merry life with his many companions, surrounded by trees and nature. And now nobody with whom to speak, nobody to who you can open your heart...  
  
To stop thinking, the prisoners slept, almost unceasingly that some looked like stone...  
  
But the elves need very little sleep, and, for once that he had succeeded in plunging in a light sleep (keeping his eyes open to sleep like the others of his species ) the husky voice of the jailer echoed in his fine pointed ears:  
  
" Eh! Wake up !You have a visitor ! Not more than five minutes! "grumbled the jailer.  
  
A visit? thought the elf, for me... who would come... they all think I'm guilty... who.?  
  
The jailer was followed by a dark figure draped with a large black gown which also hid its face.  
  
" Legolas... " whispered softly the dark figure revealing its face to the elf when the jailer had left.  
  
" Ambralia! " answered Legolas rushing towards the bars with all the little energy which remained in him.  
  
He grasped the bars to avoid collapsing on the floor and gazed with his large sapphire eyes at the face of a are beauty of the woman who visited him. She had soft green eyes which were full of tenderness, compassion and love.  
  
" You didn't forget me... " whispered Legolas with a faint smile and a shimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
" How could I ? I will never forget you Legolas, you know that. "she said placing her incredibly soft hands on the elf's which clutched more and more harder on the bars.  
  
Ambralia looked in the long corridor and not seeing the jailer nor another undesirable presence, she approached her beautiful face towards the elf's and told him gently:  
  
" I'll help you escape this horrible prison, I know you're miserable here and I'll do everything in my power to get you out of here ".  
  
Legolas, who had his head lowered, raised his eyes towards the girl he loved so much and frowned :  
  
" But how ? It's... it's impossible... the tower... the gards.... "  
  
Ambralia cut him short by pressing her red lips on the elf's, through the bars.  
  
" It's not because I'm just a half-elf that I'm not able to find clever plans! " she said with a laugh after their kiss.  
  
Legolas' face illuminated with a smile despite his tiredness due to his imprisonment which weighed more and more on him.  
  
" Now listening to me, continued the elegant half-elf maid, I found Gimli, he also believes you're innocent, he will help us make you leave this dungeon with a few of his dwarf friends. They're probably arriving tonight so be ready, all right ? Is it fine ? " she asked seeing the worry on Legolas' beautiful face.  
  
" I don't want you risking your life for me, it's too dangerous... all the guards...  
  
Shhh... " answered Ambralia, placing a delicate finger on the elf's lips.  
  
" Anyhow, you don't have a choice ! " she said in a malicious way.  
  
Heavy steps were heard at the end of the long corridor...  
  
" Time's up !!! " growled the jailer's rocky voice, " now get out !! "  
  
" See you soon... " whispered Legolas. Ambralia answered him with a huge smile, the expression on her face was so soft that a great warmth filled up the elf's heart.  
  
  
  
After the departure of Ambralia, Legolas dropped himself on the cold, stone bench of his prison and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 for soon  
  
Plz read and review 


	2. Finally Free

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
The silvery moonlight reflected on the round shields of the group of dwarves who were walking one behind the other as fast as their small legs permitted them. They were crossing a dark forest and hoped to arrive at the beautiful half- elf's meeting point without too much delay...  
  
Unfortunately, Legolas could not admire the star of the night of he's prison under ground but his heart was full of hope. The elf did not get a wink of sleep and paced up an down in his cell.  
  
Sleepless nights do not have much effect on Elves, these pointed ear creatures only need a few hours of sleep per night.  
  
Elves are wise, immortal, and very beautiful. They have long hair, fair or brown, and a fine and elegant silhouette. They're as nimble as cats moreover, their senses are very developed. They can see and heart hings that no human could perceive. The elves love nature and often live in cities hidden by thick forests.  
  
Legolas thought of the soft moments that he had passed, a long time ago, with Ambralia, the half-elf maid who was perhaps going to let him out of this prison...  
  
  
  
" Let me pass or I'll cut his throat !! "  
  
Legolas rose, surprised, and looked through the bars to see what was happening.  
  
" Ambralia ! What are you doing ? " The young half-elf maid with a so peaceful look, was firmly holding the king Aragorn with a golden dagger on his throat.  
  
The jailer was following them, looking really panicked.  
  
" Open his cell ! Faster !! " Howled Ambralia to the jailer who complied nervously for fear the young half-elf maid would cut the throat of his king.  
  
" Now go in his cell !! " The jailer did what she said.  
  
" Legolas, she added while turning to her companion, lock him up and let's go ! "  
  
Ambralia, who was still threatening King Aragorn with her dagger, and the elf made their way to leave the terrible tower when they heard a raucous voice coming from a cell not far from the one where was now imprisoned the jailer:  
  
" Eh!! Release me! I am innocent! "  
  
Seeing he did not convince them, the prisoner of the dark cell added:  
  
" I can help you flee, I know many hiding places and my friends will help you if they know that you released me... "  
  
The half-elf maid and her companion looked at each other, hesitant, Legolas' gaze went to rest on the keys he was still holding and after having approached the cell with a torch in a hand and the keys in the other, he stared at the prisoner with his expressive blue eyes...  
  
Elves could find out people's feelings by gazing into their eyes but it wasn't that easy...  
  
" Come on Legolas, free him, but hurry up ! " said Ambralia who was getting impatient  
  
The elf did not answer her immediately because the expression in the prisoner's eyes had deeply shocked him: a wild gleam blazed in his eyes, such a desire of revenge, but also an infinite distress...  
  
Legolas unlocked the door which opened in a creaking noise.  
  
" What's your name ? " asked the elf.  
  
" Ermengarte " answered simply the man. He had semi-long black hair and his dark skin brought out the intensity of his green eyes.  
  
" Human I suppose ? " questioned Ambralia who started to get interested in this dark man.  
  
Ermengarte tilted his head forward as an answer and pointed out Aragorn with the finger:  
  
" Who is he ?  
  
- The king.  
  
- The king ?! But how...  
  
-Yes I know, his castle is very well protected but I am one of his old friends, isn't that true your highness ?  
  
" said Ambralia ironically, pressing her dagger deeper into Aragorn's neck who didn't dare to open the mouth.  
  
" Shouldn't we leave him here ? "Ermengarte proposed.  
  
" Good idea " answered the half-elf.  
  
" I told you I'll help you... "  
  
Whereupon he grabbed abruptly the king and violently threw him in his old cell, before locking the door.  
  
" Now we must leave, fast ! "  
  
But the king, on the ground, strands of his dark hair in front of his large blue eyes, attracted Legolas' gaze.  
  
The elf couldn't believe it was his old companion, now king, who had thrown him in prison, 2 years ago.  
  
He remembered all the adventures he had lived with Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
The old strider, who became king, had changed a lot since his marriage with Arwen. Perhaps it was her fault...  
  
The voice of their new companion made him emerge from his thoughts:  
  
" We shouldn't stay here. Let's go now !  
  
- Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you, "answered the elf.  
  
Legolas approached the cell where the king was locked up, he still hadn't raised his eyes.  
  
" Aragorn... " he whispered softly.  
  
The king lifted his head, a deep sadness took shape on his face and his eyes were full of tears.  
  
Those eyes... those eyes of a pure blue, like water...  
  
Legolas would never forget them, and their tears made them glow of an unusual brightness.  
  
Legolas had never seen Aragorn cry, and watching him like that, on the dirty ground of the prison...  
  
He had lost all his royal dignity...  
  
" I'm sorry... but please, don't leave me here...in this prison... " begged Aragorn with a broken voice.  
  
" I'm sorry too ! But two years ago, it was you who throw me in this terrible prison. Anyhow, your personal guard will not take a long time before finding you, well I hope for you...  
  
- Listen to me, I... I know you're innocent but I didn't have a choice! It's Arwen, I couldn't let you flee... After the murder of her father...  
  
- I did not kill Elrond ! " cut Legolas' crystal voice " I would never do him any harm even if I had a quarrel with him !  
  
- I.. I know...  
  
- And that's why you left me all this time in this damned tower !!  
  
- I...  
  
- No ! Shut up ! I don't want to listen to your explanations !!  
  
Legolas' tone soften:  
  
" Good-bye Aragorn, I don't know who's the murderer of Elrond but in any case it's not me...  
  
- Good-bye Legolas... But go, quickly, my guards followed you closely, they will not be long in arriving. I would not like you to be imprisoned once again because of me... "  
  
  
  
After a last glance towards his old brother in arms, Legolas ran away between the corpses of the guards which laid on the ground.  
  
His thought went to Ambralia who, despite her peaceful look, was a real warrior.  
  
Not seeing anybody once he was outside the tower made the elf worry one moment then he heard galloping horses. It was Ambralia and Ermengarte who had found three horses.  
  
" Come on !! Quickly !! "Legolas jumped nimbly on the third horse and they fled, all the three of them, whereas the sun disappeared slowly at the horizon...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon if I ever get the time to write it .  
  
And please r&r 


	3. The Fight

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
  
  
The three riders stopped when the Moon reached its zenith, their horses were exhausted and they were also tired and had to recover from the emotions of the day before.  
  
At dawn, Legolas woke up first since he was the only elf, of course there was Ambralia, born from human mother and elf father but she was an half-elf maid rather lazy...  
  
Legolas scanned the landscape, he was sitting on an uprooted tree trunk. The sun had not yet appeared but there was already some little light coming from the east.  
  
They had stopped at the foot of a hill, strewn with small shrubs and flowers. The elf was filled with emotion.  
  
Even if his two years spent in prison did not represent much for he who was immortal, not being be able to admire nature during these years in prison, whereas he had lived surrounded by forests, waterfalls and plains during more than 2000 years, was not easy...  
  
Now everything was arranged, and that thanks to Ambralia. He thought she forgot about him, even after the exceptional moments they had lived together, but she didn't...  
  
While thinking of the past, Legolas thought of all the members of the Fellowship of the Ring and his mind went to Gimli. This dear dwarf who at first hated him because he was an elf and these two species did not really appreciate each other. But the adventures they lived brought them together and a great friendship grew between these two companions very different one from the other...  
  
About dwarfs, thought Legolas, Gimli was supposed to help me flee ?  
  
The elf rose silently and ran towards the place where Ambralia was still asleep.  
  
" Ambralia ! Ambralia !!Wake up !  
  
-What... What's wrong ?! " panicked the half-elf maid as she seized her spear beside her even if she wasn't completely awake.  
  
" And Gimli?  
  
- Gimli ? What about him ? " she asked in a tired voice.  
  
" He was meant to come, where is he now ?  
  
- I'm not sure... He sent me a hymnagilde with...  
  
- A hymnagilde ? " Ermengarte asked, he had been waken up by their voices as he was only a few meters away  
  
" A hymnagilde is a small, very fast dragon who carries messages, it's very useful to communicate discreetly " explained quickly Legolas, then, he his beautiful, pale face towards Ambralia.  
  
" And..? " he asked gently, seeing that the half-elf was still sleepy.  
  
" The hymnagilde carried this message: me and my companions will arrive at the sunset of the day before the liberation at the northern edge of Irio forest... Well something like that... " added Ambralia, rubbing her large green eyes.  
  
" And they didn't come?  
  
-No, they were delayed by some misfortune, I just hope they're not in trouble... I sent back the hymnagilde with a message for Gimli but he still hasn't answered me... But it's probably nothing serious, a simple incident or maybe the hymnagilde got lost... "  
  
Despite Ambralia's last words, Legolas had a bad presentiment and deeply worried for his dwarf friend...  
  
Ambralia, who was sitting on the ground, stretched and rose with a jump.  
  
" So, what should we do ?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
" We could get some more sleep..."answered Ermengarte who, being the only human needed more sleep.  
  
Legolas turned towards him, throwing a glance rather scornful:  
  
" Carry on sleeping if you need it..."  
  
The elf had learnt to be wary of this inferior race, humans, after the betrayal of Aragorn.  
  
Legolas' eyes glinted with anger as he watched Ermengarte who had already fallen asleep. It was human who killed his mother... And, during a few seconds, he saw the body of his elf mother lying on the ground, blood coming out her open throat, as he had found her when he was only a child...  
  
This vision would haunt him during all his immortality !  
  
Legolas turned around abruptly, like if he hoped it would take this vision away, and opened his eyes. In front of him was Ambralia who starred at him with her large, expressive emerald eyes.  
  
"Are you all right ? " she asked so softly that it was almost a whisper.  
  
"I was thinking of... nothing. Come, let's walk..." answered Legolas, wrapping his arm around Ambralia's slim waist.  
  
They walked silently to the tree trunk where Legolas had sat before.  
  
This place was really peaceful.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again!" said Ambralia all of a sudden, after they sat down, and she snuggled up to the elf. Legolas felt her soft, golden hair on his cheek and bliss filled up his heart.  
  
They remained a long time like this, but suddenly, everything lit up around them, they separated, for a better seeing and what they saw them in a deep enchantment : the sun was rising, escorting a golden shine and spreading light, warmth and tenderness.  
  
Dazzled by this swarm of gilded glitter, Legolas glanced at Ambralia's illuminated face with those dark blue eyes. She was really magnificent with her long hair, filled with golden reflections and her green eyes sparkled with delight.  
  
She looked like... an angel...  
  
And without hesitating anymore, Legolas kissed her tenderly, bathed by the sunlight...  
  
When they returned from their small walk, Ermengarte was still sleeping, but Legolas resolved this problem by delivering a violent kick in the lazy human's stomach. Ermengarte cried out his pain and his surprised.  
  
" Are you crazy?!" howled the irritated man.  
  
" At least now you're awake, no need to wait until you emerge slowly from your deep sleep " answered Legolas, gathering his little belongings.  
  
Ermengarte rose, he was staring at the elf, a dark look on his face.  
  
" Calm down... We don't even know where we're going so there's no hurry" said Ambralia to quiet things down.  
  
" We must find Gimli, declared Legolas without even turning around, though keeping away from Aragorn's kingdom.  
  
-As you say, you choose!!" Ermengarte answered sarcastically.  
  
" If you don't agree, nobody's holding you! Go away if you want!! We should have left you in that blasted prison!" shouted Legolas.  
  
" Nobody obliged you to release me, but now it's too late. I'm free and I don't want to stay with a pretentious elf!  
  
Excuse me?! "Legolas was flabbergasted by the arrogance and the audacity of the man.  
  
" Calm down... " Tried to say Ambralia.  
  
" IN ANY CASE, I HAVE NEVER KNOWN A HUMAN WHO DESERVED THE FRIENDSHIP NOR THE RESPECT OF AN ELF!! " Howled Legolas.  
  
Ermengarte rushed on the elf and this one had just time to throw himself backwards to avoid the man's fist. Legolas, in turn, rushed at Ermengarte and wrapped his pale hands around his neck, blocking him under his own weight.  
  
The elf tightened his grip and Ermengarte's face, who was struggling wildly, started to redden.  
  
Ambralia begged Legolas to calm down. She touched the elf's shoulder to pull him back, but Legolas, sitted on the man whom he was still strangling, suddenly turned his head towards Ambralia and what she saw in his eyes terrified her.  
  
The glance of the elf glinted with a demonic gleam!  
  
So much hatred...so much cruelty!  
  
Ambralia disfigured him with fear and horror despite their complicity a little while ago.  
  
Ermengarte, still under the elf's hold, profited of this moment of inadvertence to slide his arms between Legolas' and draw them aside suddenly. The elf let go of his grip, and fell backwards violently on the grass.  
  
The half-elf maid, still deafened by the infernal glance of Legolas did not move to retain Ermengarte which, even out of breath, had already jumped on one of the horses which grazed not far, and ran away (Well, galloped away ) through the plain.  
  
The elf, as for him, was still lying on the fresh grass, holding his face in his hands, without moving.  
  
Ambralia approached slowly, knelt and the elf, hearing her beside him, removed his hands off his beautiful pale face to look at her.  
  
No more demonic gleam.. No more nastiness...  
  
Just Legolas' deep, mysterious, blue eyes...  
  
The companions, who from now on were only two, decided to go towards the east, to visit Ambralia's uncle who provide them clothing, maps, and of course, a hiding-place.  
  
Legolas didn't say a word about his fight with Ermengarte nor of his sudden rage. The half-elf didn't dare to ask him and thought that this hatred of the men came from Aragorn. But in the deepest of herself, she thought there was something else...  
  
There for Legolas and Ambralia rode their horses non stop for a few days, only stopping a few hours as they didn't need a lot of sleep, even if sleeping was one of Ambralia's favourite past time. Legolas was really happy. He enjoyed every second that he passed with Ambralia. This half-elf maid will always astound me! Legolas remembered of how she helped him escape of the prison.  
  
The elf had met her, a long time, in a forest, not far from his home, crying. He had gently approached her and within the space of two seconds, the half-elf maid was threatening him with a cold, sharp, metal blade on his pale throat. Legolas didn't have time to react despite his very good reflexes and it's only after many explanations and by repeating many times he didn't want to do her any harm that Ambralia finally removed her blade of his throat. He will remember, all along his immortality, of the half-elf's face bathed with tears where fear, pride and despair mixed strangely...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 soon  
  
Plz r+r 


	4. The Centaurs

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
"Eh Legolas! Look ! " shouted Ambralia, pointing at a group of wild centaurs not far.  
  
" We'll approach, he answered, without the horses, they'll scare them."  
  
They dismounted their horses and after having attached them to a tree, they approached the centaurs quietly.  
  
Those were wild, they communicate with growls even if they can speak like humans.  
  
These creatures were splendid.  
  
Their long hair, often brown, rested on their human shoulders and when they run with their powerful horse legs, their hair seemed to slide in the wind.  
  
"I would love to be half-human, half-horse, like them," whispered Ambralia.  
  
"But you're half-human, half-elf. It's well enough !"Legolas answered, laughing.  
  
" What would be perfect is a half-elf, half-horse.  
  
- Too bad this creature does not exist...They would be sumptuous..." answered Legolas, imagining a ' elf-centaur ' in his head.  
  
" Oh look at him ! He's so cute ! "Ambralia whispered, seeing a baby centaur, who was probably only a few weeks old, approach their hiding-place in the bushes.  
  
" I got an idea, stay here. It's going to be funny ! " said Legolas, rising from the bushes.  
  
He approached the small centaur and took it in his arms, this one, not very reassured, wriggled, pushing sharp, acute cries, quite amusing.  
  
All the centaurs turned their heads towards Legolas who was smiling, showing his white teeth.  
  
The small creature's cries due to his irritation and his fear were becoming really funny and Ambralia couldn't help herself from laughing, always hidden behind the bushes.  
  
But a large centaur detached from the group and approached the elf, trotting gently.  
  
Legolas released the small centaur who ran away as fast as he could towards his herd.  
  
The large centaur, with a bronzed skin and black fur stopped, about ten meters away from Legolas who turned over to smile at Ambralia, who started to worry for her friend.  
  
The centaur hit the ground with his large black hoof and charged towards Legolas. The elf didn't react and Ambralia, always hidden by the bushes, wondered whether his companion really intended to let the enormous centaur trample him...  
  
But Legolas, a few seconds before the dark creature crushed him, jumped on the side, wrapped his arms around the centaur's chest and jumped nimbly on his back.  
  
The centaur stopped suddenly and reared , he was like mad, feeling the elf on his back.  
  
As for this one, he held onto the centaur's powerful shoulder's to avoid falling backwards.  
  
The creature was still struggling, pushing wild growls, but he wasn't able to get rid of this elf on his back. He tried to turn his chest as much as possible to be able to strike Legolas with his muscular arms, but, not succeeding, he fell on the ground and the elf had just the time to jump aside to avoid being crushed under the centaur's weight.  
  
This one raised at once and starred at Legolas who had taken a few steps behind.  
  
The elf had all his attention focused on the creature in front of him and that's why he didn't hear, behind him, another centaur slowly approaching.  
  
When he finally heard him, the second centaur with grey fur was already very close and when Legolas turned over, he received a violent blow on his right cheek and collapsed on the ground.  
  
He indistinctly heard Ambralia scream and raised immediately to his feet, only to receive a lashing kick coming from the first black centaur.  
  
This one, after having contemplated his enemy on the ground, returned to his herd with the grey centaur.  
  
Ambralia rushed towards Legolas, the elf hadn't move since the kick. She kneeled beside him.  
  
"Legolas ! Legolas !! I'm sorry ! The centaur... I couldn't see him ! He was hidden by the trees! I would have warned you... Wake up ! LEGOLAS ! " her voice was filled with sobs.  
  
The elf opened his eyes and started to laugh. Ambralia, her, wasn't laughing :  
  
"It's not funny ! I thought you were hurt ! I was scared ! It's childish to pretend you were hurt !! You don' t act your age !! "  
  
Legolas continued to laugh at the half-elf maid's panic.  
  
" You idiot ! " she spat out, then she rose, turned around and walked off.  
  
Legolas, conscious that his joke didn't amuse Ambralia at all, rose too, ran after Ambralia and took her in his arms.  
  
" Don't you think you're a little bit too touchy ? " asked Legolas with a strand of mockery in his voice.  
  
Ambralia smiled.  
  
" You have to admit your humour's rather special..."  
  
And hand to hand, they walked back to their horses.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon ( Well I hope.)  
  
Please read and review 


End file.
